Green Seas and Ice Storms
by lupinlovesme
Summary: Injured American soccer player leaves for Japan to heal an injury and for rehab. Who knows what will happen when soccer clashes with tennis. OishixOCxTezuka OCsXregulars.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction so I thank anyone who is reading this! I greatly appreciate any type of review so I thank you a ton! This is an Oishi x OC x Tezuka fanfiction. Other pairings will be included.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis but I do own Tessa Swenson, her mom, the doctor, and anyone Tessa knew before she moved to Japan.

**Prologue: The Loss**

Tessa Swenson cried silently to herself as she heard the doctor inform her mother of her condition.

_"She will probably never be able to see out of her left eye again and shouldn't play soccer anymore or else it would risk her right leg being strained which could lead to Tessa not being able to run anymore."_

_"What do you suggest we do to help Tessa heal properly?" Her mother asked._

_"There is nothing to do about her leg other than to not do any strenuous training. Her eye will most likely, never get better but it wouldn't hurt to have her work on her hand-eye coordination. A sport that should help with that and would strain her body the least is tennis." the doctor answered._

_"Thank you very much," said Tessa's mom._

Okay, this is my first fanfiction and this is just the prologue so it most likely won't make sense. I would greatly appreciate any reviews. My plan for flames is: read, consider, and laugh my head off at. Thanks so much!

Jaiyda


	2. A New Beginng

A/N Thanks so much to those who reviewed! This is my first chapter and the other one was my prologue. Here it is!

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Tessa's POV

That led to my mom and I moving to Japan where my dad lived. That meant I had to desert my soccer team. The team I loved! The team that I was the captain of! I had to leave them right before the finals of the state tournament! Jeez! Everyone knows that the captain shouldn't leave his or her team!

Okay, time to think about my new school. Seishun Gakuen. I am supposed to play tennis without running much, oh great! And I couldn't forget to speak Japanese. At least I can speak it unlike when we traveled to France.

"Honey, we're here at your new school."

"Thanks, Mom. No-Arigatos, Okaa-san." I replied.

"Good luck at your new school and make lots of new friends."

"'Kay, Mom! Bye!" I said as I left the car. I strode up to the doors my black, mid-back length hair whipping in the wind. I realized that I had no idea where to go and it didn't help that I couldn't see on my left side. This could definitely take some getting used to. I hope no one will notice that my left eye is cloudy. My good eye searched for someone around my age that I could ask. I spotted two boys that were around my age and seemed to know their way around. One was jumping around like a lunatic and the other had short black hair with two bangs in the front was trying to calm down the lunatic. Strange…

"Excuse me but can you tell me where the principle's office is?" I asked.

Oishi's POV

A girl with long black hair just asked us where the principle's office is.

"Yeah. It's down the main hallway, 3rd door on your left." I answered.

"Nya! But we can show you! Hoi! Hoi! You're a third year! Maybe you're in mine and Fujiko's class. Nya! Do you have a schedule yet?" Eiji said excitedly.

The girl blinked. "Thank you! I will gladly take up your offer. I'm going there to get my class schedule." The girl answered.

"Yay! Oishi! We get to skip class! Nya!" said Eiji happily.

The girl smiled at Eiji's happiness. "I'm Tess Swenson by the way." She said.

"Nya! Tess-chan! You have a weird first name, Swenson. Oooh! Swenson-san! Hoi!"

"That's not my first name." She said laughing. "Swenson is my last name. Tess is my first."

"Nice to meet you Swenson-san. I'm Oishi Shuichiroh." I said.

"Nice to meet you Oishi-kun. I would prefer that you call me Tess or Swen, as my friends called me back at home by my friends." She requested.

I noticed that she didn't look at Eiji who was waving wildly on her left side but looked straight ahead as we walked towards the office.

"Tess-channnnnn!" Eiji whined. She immediately turned to him.

"Yes?" Tess questioned.

"Nya! I was waving at you and you didn't look," said Eiji.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I was…eh…;pst in thought." Tess explained jumpily.

"Okay! Nya! My name is Kikumaru Eiji but you can call me Eiji!" He said happily.

"Okay, Eiji!" Tess smiled as she said this.

"Tess-chan?" I said hesitantly. She turned to look at me. "We're at the principle's office."

"Thanks guys! I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Tess said as she slipped into the office.

Normal POV (principle's office)

Tessa walked into the office and asjed the secretary to see the principle. She had Tessa enter an office where the principle sat with his arms crossed.

"Are you the new student from America?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" Tessa answered.

"Swenson Tessa, correct?"

"Former soccer buchou now antin to try out for the tennis team on doctor's orders. Third year." said the principle in a monotone.

"That's right, sir." Tessa said, voice cracking.

"Since the doctor requested it we are giving you a girls' version of the boys' uniform to cover an injury. Here is you schedule. The secretary has your uniform. Good luck." the principle said.

Tessa's POV

"Thank you." I said as I left the room. The secretary gave me my uniform and schedule then showed me to the lockerrooms.

After I was dressed I headed to class. I was in class 3-2. I found the classroom fairly quickly. It was the middle or the end of class because the class was bent over their books.

The sensei saw me peeking in and asked, "Are you our new student from America?"

"Yes, sensei, I am." I answered.

"Well, then you may introduce yourself to the class," he said. I nodded.

"Ohayou! I'm Swenson Tessa but you may call me Swen or Tess. I moved here from America. I hope I will get to know you all better." I said calmly.

"Does anyone have any questions for Swen-san?" the sensei asked. A number of hands were raised. Oishi-kun was one of them. I wonder who his friends are in this class…

Sensei called on one of the girls in the back of the room.

"Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" she asked.

"This is the uniform that the school gave me." I answered cautiously.

"What sports do you play?" a boy asked.

" I will be joining the tennis team," I said sourly. Stupid tennis, stupid leg injury, stupid partial blindness.

The next question was asked by Oishi-kun, "How long have you been playing tennis?"

"This will be my first time playing tennis. I have never touched a racquet before…and I don't really want to…" I answered, mumbling the last part. Murmurs went around the classroom.

"Does anyone want to show Swen-san around the school?" Sensei asked. A couple of hands were raised. "Swen-san, you may choose someone."

I said, "Oishi-kun?" The bell rang and the class rushed out.

"Tess-chan?" said Oishi's warm voice. I turned to him smiling.

"Yes, Oishi-kun?" I answered cheerily.

"Shall I show you around now?" I nodded in response.

Oishi's POV

"Thanks for showing me around the school, Oishi-kun. Seigaku is so big. Sorry for making you miss class." Tess-chan said.

"Oh. It was nothing. It was actually nice to walk around instead of sitting in class." I said. _'Was it walking around or some other reason for it being nice?'_ a voice inside my head said. _'Why else would it be nice?'_ I thought to myself.

"Oishi-kun?" A voice broke into my thoughts.

"Mmm?" I answered.

"You're about to run into a fence," the voice said.

"That's great. Wait-what?" I said coming back to the real world. I was about four inches form the tennis court fence. "I'm sorry. I zoned out."

Tess-chan laughed, "That's alright." I smiled and turned towards her while looking at my watch. It was time for lunch. Time really flew…

Okay! Chapter one is complete! Please review! Its alright if you don't but I would really appreciate it. I'll put up the next chapter soon! I already have it written, I just need to tupe it up!

Jaiyda or Jaiy


	3. Her Secret Unfolding

A/N: Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed for the last chapter! It really motivates me! So kudos to you! Just a note: Tessa is my OC's name but she likes to go by Tess or Swen. Only people really close to her call her Tessa.

**Chapter 2: Her Secret**

Normal POV

Oishi and Tessa were walking towards the lunchroom in silence until Oishi asked about Tessa's uniform.

"Ummm…Is it really that the school gave you that uniform or well, did you request it? The school has never done that before. I mean…" Oishi said. Tessa looked quizzically at Oishi before she responded.

"Swear you won't tell because I really don't want to deal with everyone, okay?" said Tessa. Oishi nodded. "I moved here from America for recovery from an injury. I couldn't stay there for rehab or else I would be tempted to train. I'm wearing pants to cover up the bandages which would lead to tons of questions," Tessa explained. "It was in the semi-finals of the state tournament and I was in the goal."

"For what sport?" Oishi asked curiously.

"Soccer. I was the captain of the club," Oishi nodded. Tessa continued, "Someone was wearing metal kleets (a/n I think you can during soccer because one of the referees told me that when I asked. It's necessary for the story) and was about to shoot. I grabbed the ball and the tip of their shoe hit my eye. She tripped and fell over me. In mid-fall she stepped on the back of my leg. Her metal kleets tore the mussel. I'm now blind in my left eye and my right leg is slowly recovering." Tessa finished her story looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Tess-chan. Thank you for telling me," Oishi said softly. Tessa nodded and smiled half-heartedly. "A similar thing happened to our captain. He had an elbow injury caused by a tennis racquet several years before and he pushed it too hard during a match. In our freshman year one of our senpais, a third year, hit his elbow. He's now in Germany for surgery and rehabilitation. He comes back next week."

"Thank you for telling me this, Oishi-" Tessa said then she was glomped from behind.

"Oooooh! Calling each other on a non-suffix basis, nya! I didn't know that you let girls call you just Oishi, Oishi." Said Eiji in accusing manner.

"Eiji! Those are fan girls!" Oishi said blushing.

"Sixty percent chance that he's blushing because he likes that girl and he doesn't want her to know. Thirty percent chance that he's blushing because that is our assumption and she knows now. Seven percent chance that he is embarrassed from the attention. Three percent chance that-" Inui mumbled.

"You have fan girls?" Tessa asked interrupting Inui. Oishi nodded glumly.

Tessa's POV

Oishi doesn't look happy. Hmmm…

"Cheer up, Oishi. I have fan girls and fan boys." Said a smiling, uhhh, person with closed eyes. Is he blind? Why the closed eyes? Hmmm…

"Nya! Introduce yourselves! Tezuka-buchou would have been giving out laps if he knew how rude you were being, nya!" said Eiji in a 'serious' tone. "Or I'll introduce you. Let's see…you know Oishi and I. Oooh! Tess-chan this is Fujiko, our tensai. Inui the data playing who makes horrible juice-I mean motivating juices. Ummm… Momo-chan the powerhouse."

"Hey! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi," said a guy with spiky black hair.

"Fshhh! She knows that baka" said a bandana wearing boy.

"This is Kaidoh. And this is O'Chibi!" Eiji continued. Runt? Baby? Kiddo? Maybe my Japanese is off.

"O'chibi? Doesn't that mean runt?" I asked.

"Exactly! O'chibi is chibi!" explained Eiji.

After many introductions we went and sat down to eat lunch. Finally! I was soooo hungry!

A/N Thanks for reading! If you would like me to update faster it would help if you reviewed to motivate me! If you don't know the Japanese words here is a guide:

Buchou-captain

Baka-Idiot, stupid

Tensai-Genius

-chan/-san: suffix added to name for respect. Chan is between friends.


	4. Training

**Green Seas and Ice Storms**

Chapter Three: Training

Halfway through lunch all of the boys packed up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Tennis courts," Echizen stated.

"Why? Does your team practice during lunch? The girls team doesn't," I inquired.

"We choose to. You can come too, nya! Oishi! Can I play a match against Tess-chan?" Eiji begged.

"Uhh…you'd have to ask her that," said Oishi.

"Tess-chan will play against me, right?" Eiji said.

"I will play if you teach me how to play," I said as everyone but Oishi's jaws dropped. "Sorry, I'm not much of a tennis person

"You aren't a tennis player yet you are sitting with the boys' tennis teams' regulars?" Momoshiro exclaimed loudly.

"Tennis regulars?" I echoed.

"A-huh! Nya! You didn't know? Oishi is our temporary captain. And we're the team!" said Eiji.

000 000 000

That is how Tessa got stuck with all of the boys trying to teach her their styles of tennis. By the end of the week she was playing like a pro. Not really…By the end of the week she could rally about thirty balls in a row against a wall with fairly good strokes. Oishi stayed with her after the boys' practice for about two hours. He was able to hit shots remarkably close to her so that she could hit them more accurately.

"Oishi-kun? Will you play a match against me tonight?" Tessa asked out of the blue.

"Are you sure you want to play a match? Will your leg be alright?" He asked worriedly in response.

"I'll be fine, Oishi-kun. Please try not to worry about me," she requested sweetly.

"Okay then, Tess-chan. Just tell me if you need to stop," said Oishi.

"I will, Oishi-kun. Thank you," she said, a smile gracing her lips. Tessa strode to the opposite side of the net from Oishi. Tessa served and Oishi easily returned it to her side, in the corner too! Soon the score was 5-0, Oishi's lead. It was ad-in for Tessa.

'One more point, Tessa. Come on, you can do it!' Tessa thought to herself. She tossed the ball into the air and served it with as much slice (backspin) as she could muster. Her serve brought Oishi out to the side causing him to lob it.

'Tess-chan doesn't have the same aura around her. I wonder why…Her eyes look different, too.' Oishi thought.

'Oh my gosh! I can see! My blindness disappeared!' Tessa thought as she smashed the ball near the baseline scoring her first game.

"Oishi! I can see! My vision came back!" Tessa yelled.

In her happiness, Tessa ran up to Oishi and kissed him on the cheek. Oishi looked like he was pleasantly surprised then Tessa realized what she was doing and she stepped back blushing and apologizing. Tessa's eyes turned back to a joyful green from a serious and icy blue. Her blindness returned with the color. Tessa was still very excited though.

"Oishi-kun, my sight came back! It's gone now but it was there! It seems that playing with you triggered the change. Maybe its competitiveness…Thank you so much, Oishi-kun. Can we do this again next week?

"Tezuka-san probably needs you. I'm sorry, I should have thought of that," Tessa said. Oishi laughed.

"Tess-chan, I'll probably have more time to spend. Tezuka is normally an extremely independent person.

"Good job on winning that game! You're really improving. Most third year non-regulars can't win a game and they have played for over two years," said Oishi.

"Only because I have the best instructors: all of the regulars including you. You spend two hours a day with me. I really appreciate that," Tessa said.

"I think you'll be able to make the girls team and maybe become a regular on the team," said Oishi.

"You think so? Hmmm…" Tessa said. Oishi smiled.

"We should probably leave if we want to get out before the gates close," said Oishi wisely picking up both of their bags and handing Tessa's to her.

Author's note: Sorry! I am a bad author! I haven't updated in forever! But don't lose all hope, I've written up to chapter 6…Even though I am a bad author I would still like to see **5 reviews** before my next update and from different people.

I would like to thank my reviewers from the last chapters: **squishy the jellyfish** (I didn't really think about that thanks!), **BloodNinja555** (tennis is actually less strenuous than soccer, I play both and Tezuka will appear in the 5th chapter not counting the prologue), **Potfan1**(thanks for the flame, I really hope your name is referring to the manga/anime), **SS-lover06** (Me too! That part was fun to write.), **ZaizenHikaru's** (I agree, Eiji is so cute!), **lawliet001** (thanks so much! I'm trying to fix that), and **tiMMys.BRokEN.ARtiST.** (Thanks!).


	5. Memories

A/N

A/N. Ahh…hello there readers (if there are any)…sorry for not updating…although I didn't have five reviewers it was also my fault...I killed my hand…well, almost. I just regained the ability to use it…Yay! So if you received a review from me you must be special-I typed with one hand which can be very slow….Alright, here you go!

On the way to Tessa's house with Oishi the discussion of Tezuka's arrival came up again.

"So, what are you going to do to welcome your captain back?" asked Tessa.

"Well, we were planning on surprising him when he comes to the tennis courts. He'll go on Sunday just to make sure he's prepared. The whole tennis club will be there. You're welcome to come, too," answered Oishi.

"I'm not part of the team though," Tessa responded immediately.

Oishi shrugged while saying, "You can always come if you want to…" They walked in silence for a couple minutes. "Tess-chan, will you teach the team soccer sometime? I mean, I can see if you don't want to. You don't need to waste your-"

"It's _not_ a waste of my time, Oishi-kun! You guys have done so much for me. I really appreciate it and I love soccer! Teaching it _or_ playing it. The least I could do is teach you soccer. It also gives me someone to play with. Will you captain, Tezuka-san, be okay with it?" Tessa interrupted. Oishi looked taken aback.

"Ummm…Well, it's good training and it wouldn't replace team practice. I think Tezuka will be okay with it and if he isn't we could do it over the weekend," Oishi said slowly.

"Okay, we can do the lesson when your captain comes back," said Tessa happily. They walked the rest of the way to Tessa's house deeply absorbed in their own thoughts. When they arrived Tessa turned to Oishi thanking him for walking her home.

"It was nothing. Plus, it was nice to talk to you," Oishi smiled sheepishly.

000 000 000

Tessa glance around her room and sighed. Her father had taken the liberty to paint the walls to look like a soccer field. She glanced at some of the picture that covered all of the walls except for the painted goals. She pulled one of the pictures off the wall and stared at it, a grin spreading over her face. It was a picture of the soccer team taken by the team managers: Nicholas Smith (Nick) and David Ivondale when they had gone to a restaurant after winning their first tournament as a team. Most of the team was wearing the team shirts that were blue and silver but Tessa was wearing her tie-dyed goalie jersey made by the second year midfielders Avery Evans and Madi Daniels. The vice-captain Kierra Ivondale was sticking her tongue out at David, her older brother. Jacqui Gomand, Lucie Connors and Emma O'Leary were attempting to "do-up" Meredith Smith's hair who was mouthing "help" to Nick; her younger brother. Megan Donn and Clarissa Myers were in a deep argument while Rebecca Hendricks was trying to calm them down but was failing miserably due to her breaking out laughing. Brianna Johnson and Lindsay Taylor were discussing the previous game. Tessa had been watching happily over her team until their "coach," (an old friend of Tessa's brother, Spencer, and classmate of Kierra) Michael Vogt poured ice cold water all over the captain…

_Tessa screamed as freezing cold water had made her shirt stick to her like a second skin. The whole team looked up to see what had alarmed their captain. She had leapt up and started hopping around the room with water flying off of her. The rest of the team sat in amusement until Michael set the cooler down. Tessa turned to see the culprit standing there laughing silently._

_Tessa glared at him and hissed, "Fifty laps around the soccer complex tomorrow or become our target practice!"_

_His eyes had widened and a look of sheer terror swept over his face. He walked out of the room mumbling something about how a captain shouldn't be able to punish the "coach."_

Tessa grinned at the memory. The team had all been together then. She wondered if the Seigaku tennis team was like that…Maybe she should go to the welcome back party and meet this Tezuka.

A/N. Hey guys! A lot of names in this chapter…you don't need to memorize all of them…I will not update next time unless I get **5 reviews** this time!

**BlackDove of Blessings-**Ummm…yeah…sorry about that but now you can!

**Fantasyqueen10-**Saa…Wait and see! Thanks!

**Syumi-**Go Bunny Domination! I take the term freak as a compliment! My friends call me it all the time!  Thanks for taking the time to check out my profile. Yeah…the story is a little weird, I agree.

**Roxy-**Here you go! Tezuka comes in the next chapter!


	6. Meeting Tezuka

A/N

A/N. Thanks for all those reviews so quickly! It's really motivating! Tezuka comes in! Yay! It's what you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter Five**

**By FujiLovesMe**

A lone figure wandered the grounds of Seishun Gakuen at four in the afternoon with a rather large bag swung over her shoulder. Tessa thought she would go to the captain's celebration but throw in a little practice time.

'Hmm…I wonder where the soccer fields are…Maybe I could just use a wall and do some pendulum throws…plus a couple goalie dives,' Tessa thought. She started towards a wall of the school had seen Echizen using for tennis.

When she arrived there she unzipped her bag and grabbed her shin-guards, socks and cleats. Tessa carefully secured her bandages before pulling on her shin-guards and socks. She slipped on her right cleat. She quickly tied the shoelaces then proceeded to her left leg.

Tessa reached into her bag again and withdrew her well-worn goalie gloves and a couple soccer balls. She expertly fastened the gloves and experimentally threw the ball up several times. Tessa threw the ball lightly at the wall warm up before raising her left arm in the air in front of her while whipping her right arm up and releasing the soccer ball. The ball slammed into the wall and shot back to her. Tessa caught the ball easily in her left arm while staring at the spot on the wall that the ball had left.

Her lips curved into a smile and she repeated the throw.

000 000 000

He stepped onto the grounds of Seishun Gakuen and his feet began to take him to a place he knew so well-the tennis courts. On his way he heard several loud thuds. He immediately ran to the spot where the sound had originated.

He saw a dark-haired girl standing with her back to him with a soccer ball in her hands. Swiftly, she threw the ball at the wall hard enough to leave a mark. The ball bounced off the wall and shot back towards the girl. The ball was still high in the air when it reached her.

The girl jumped towards the ball; her fingertips brushed the ball but it continued over her head…and right towards him!

The ball hit him in the stomach and he let out a slight grunt; there was power behind the throw and lots of it. The girl turned when she heard the grunt. Her eyes widened with realization.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you had been standing there-"

"It's fine," he said. She nodded and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Umm…My name is Swenson Tessa but I go by Tess and Swen. Nice to meet you," she said.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," he said. Tessa stare at him. Tezuka stared back.

'Is she a fangirl?' He thought.

"You're T-Tezuka?" Tessa stuttered.

Tezuka nodded. 'Yep…definitely a fangirl…'

"You don't look like what I thought you would…they made it seem like you were a cold-hearted monster," she mumbled. Tezuka blinked.

'Cold hearted monster?' He thought. 'So much for the fangirl possibility.' Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes…its fine," he answered.

"Umm…was there any particular reason why you were standing there?" Tessa asked. Tezuka shook his head. "Okay…Well, I hope you don't mind but I'd like to get back to practicing."

"Hn."

"Thanks!" Tessa grabbed the forgotten soccer ball and turned back towards the wall. She stretched her arms several times before lifting up her left arm and snapping up the right one. Tezuka stood there watching for a couple more seconds before turning and continuing onwards towards the tennis courts.

A/N Yeah…I'm not really proud of that chapter…Saa…at least I updated sooner…Thanks to those who reviewed! I didn't actually get five but I felt sort of guilty for not updating. Next time I'll make the chapter longer…right now my hand is sore…

**Fantasyqueen10-**Yeah…soccer is awesome! Oooh…cists suck! I got one once…mine was just annoying…Thanks for the review!

**Invisible-gurl-**Yeah…and it was the complex not just one field…But she has emotions and is usually nice…Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

**Roxy-**Actually it would! :D But I'm updating anyways! I'll make the next one longer!

**Saraeh-**I agree…I wrote it a long time ago…but I'm a slow typer so I don't update…Thanks for the review!

**All those other people-**Please review! I'll give you imaginary cookies and fudge!


	7. Welcome Back

**A/N** Woahhhhhhh! It's been wayyyyyy toooooo loooooonnnnnnnngggggg! Thanks to anyone who is still reading this. I'm dedicating this to _**fanfic addict anonymous**_because I just sorta lost inspiration for this story and F.A.A. gave it back to me. Thanks!

**Green Seas and Ice Storms**

**By FujiLovesMe**

Tezuka continued walking to the tennis courts in silence. His feet guided him without Tezuka thinking about it. Instead his thoughts turned to his team and their upcoming matches. _'Yudan sezou ni ikou.'_

"Welcome back, Tezuka!" chorused many voices.

He blinked in surprise before assuming his previous stone face. Mentally, he smiled. Of course they'd do something like this. It's was only to be expected. The owners of the voices came to talk to him and he was surrounded by his teammates. His friends. He was home.

"Want to play some tennis?" a soft feminine voice asked from his left. He turned and nodded to the tensai.

"Ah."

Soon, they were changing in the lockerrooms. The familiar tug of the Seigaku jersey on his shoulders brought back the countless memories of practices and the games that were such a big part of Tezuka.

"What happened to you, Tezuka?" came the worried voice of the vice-captain, Oishi. Tezuka looked up to see the regulars staring at him. He followed their eyes to his stomach where a purple and black bruise sat. It was the imprint of a soccer ball.

"Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing," came the persistant voice of the tensai.

" What happened? Did you get mauled by a bear or hit by a car?" Oishi again.

"Nya! Tezuka was mauled by a bear!?!"

"Fshhhh…of course not. He would have told us…"

"What was that Mamushi!?!"

"Good data…"

"Mada mada dane."

"Are you alright Tezuka?" A vein was throbbing in Tezuka's head. The regulars went quiet. _'A miracle.'_

"Ah. 20 laps."

The team grumbled and headed out of the lockerrooms. "He's back alright." Came a voice in the mob of tennis players.

"30 laps."

A/N Well, that's all for now. I know it's really short but at least I'm writing again. I'm a terrible author! I'm sorry minna! Sorry for it being really bad…I'm sorta rusty… ~Jaiyda~


	8. Bruises

I honestly had forgotten that this story existed. I haven't read or written anything in a VERY long time…I also haven't read or watched any Prince of Tennis. I apologize if this is awful because I forgot what my intent for the story was.

**Green Seas and Ice Storms**

**By FujiLovesMe**

A few days later, Tezuka stepped out of the shower and was inspecting his now yellowing bruise. He winced slightly at his own touch. It had been a powerful blow. One he had not been expecting from such a small girl at such an inopportune time. She later explained her presence as to have been training during her rehabilitation period as to avoid his welcome back party.

_The slightly out of breath regulars had just finished running the proposed laps when the girl from earlier approached the tennis courts._

"_Tess-chan! You came!" shouted Eiji jumping on her. She stumbled before switching her body weight to support the boy._

"_Eiji! Get off her!" Oishi was in a panic and pulled his partner off of the small girl. "Tessa, are you okay! You're not hurt are you? Let me see your leg, you may have hurt-"_

"_Oishi. It's fine. _I'm _fine."_

"_Are you sure? I can take you to the nurse if you need it."_

"_It's okay, Oishi. Although, I'm not too sure about your captain here…I hit him pretty hard," answered Tessa._

"…_that was you?"_

_A chorus of surprise sounded as all eyes turned to their captain._

"_Hn."_

She had apologized again although seemed to understand that it wasn't serious. She sat with the regulars at lunch and a few of the boys took turns practicing with her after their scheduled practices. She was a superb athlete although she wouldn't play for more than a few games without stopping.

Tessa had also seemed to not have a problem with his lack of speaking and seemed to enjoy the moments of silence when they were left alone: he would stay to lock up the lockerooms as she packed up.

_Tezuka made sure that everything was cleaned up and all the tennis equiptment was back in it's proper place when he came across Tessa. She was sitting on the side of the tennis courts and appeared to be looking in a hand mirror. _

"_You're very lucky."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Your team cares very much about you," she said quietly as she put away the mirror._

"_Ah."_

"_They're always watching one another…making sure everyone is taken care of. Especially Oishi…he is very generous." They sat without speaking for a few minutes longer._

_As Tessa stood up to leave she said, "Kindness is a language which the deaf can hear and the blind can see." He looked up at her. His eyes met wide green eyes. One of her eyes was clouded. Was _she _blind? How had he not figured that out? Why hadn't anyone told him?_

"_Goodbye Tezuka."_

_She left the courts._

"_Goodbye…"_

Oh goodness…sorry about that. That was pretty awful but I'm sort of glad I got back into it. I apologize for any mistakes but I just decided to sit down and write because of the multiple reviews I received from OROgoldenpair1. So thank you.

Fanfic addict anonymous: I feel really bad because I forgot about writing this…but thanks and I really hope you end up reading this. I recall reading your story although I can't remember if I reviewed. I hope I did. You might be mentally ill although that's very flattering. :D

Jigokunooujo: Thanks for reading.

Yumi-echizen: This is even MORE rusty….sorry!

Precious92: Thanks and sorry I let the fic slip.

Princeoftenniesfangirl: Sorry, here you go!

Princess-Lazy-Chan: I guess you had to wait…sorry, but here's more!

Ayasel: Thanks, although I'm sure it's changed over time. Here's your very late one!

OROgoldenpair1: Thanks so much for getting me back on track. I won't promise to update soon because I might not but thanks for reviewing. Umm…I don't think they do…but maybe? I don't remember what part that was…( really bad author here). Gotta love Tezuka.


End file.
